Gameplay
Aiming and Shooting There are basically 6 positions that an enemy can be stood in. -Far away left -Far away middle -Far away right -Close left -Close middle -Close right To shoot, simply tap on top of the enemy you wish you attack whem you see the Orb appearing (meaning it's your turn). When you see the targeting circle is red, you will know that the enemy is elementally weak against you, so it is a good idea to attack that one next. * Deploying Skills If your active card at the bottom middle of the screen is 'glowing' this means it has a skill that is ready to fire.Note the yellow glow around this demon image. There are three main types of skill. - Skills that attack a single enemy - Skills that hit all enemies - Skills that target your team Just tap a glowing card (portrait) to activate the skill. If you activate a skill that targets a single enemy, you will see a crossed swords icon over all enemies you can hit. Simply tap on the crossed swords icon to choose the enemy you want to attack. If you activate one of these skills and there is only one enemy left on the screen, you will not need to choose to attack it. Skills that attack all enemies and skills that target the team need no further user interaction once they are activated. * Battle Card Information Underneath your cards in-game you will see 2 bars. The top red bar is very simple. This is just your health and it will get progressively lower the more you are being hit. You can replenish this bar with a healing skill though during Combat (Starts at full at the beginning of each battle). The orange lower of the 2 bars is your 'skill' bar. Once full, you can activate your skill. There are 3 ways you can fill your skill bar. - It will fill a small amount when you attack an enemy - It will fill a small amount when you are hit by an enemy - It will fill a large amount if you kill an enemy Use this knowledge to try to decide what enemies to kill with what cards in order to keep all your skills topped up and ready to fire. Did you also know you can click just underneath your card to access your disciple's information? * Elemental Advantage Within Hell, all demons are separated into 4 elemental categories. The colour of the enemy health bar will show you what element they are. -Earth = Brown = is strong against Liquid -Liquid = Green = is strong against Fire -Fire = Red = is strong against Wind -Wind = Blue = is strong against Earth Each element is weak against one element, yet strong against another. Learning this knowledge is the key to doing maximum damage against your foes. This may seem hard to remember, but don't forget that in-game, there is the elemental compass in the top right of the screen that can act as a quick reminder. Simply pick an element and follow the compass counterclockwise to see what it will be strong against. So for example, if you have a fire card ready to shoot, you should aim at a Wind card to do the most damage, but you should also beware of your Fire card being hit by a Liquid card. * Enemy Attacks When facing an enemy, there are several pieces of information you should be aware of. Firstly, the colour of their health bar will indicate what element that they belong to. Use this information to decide what card should attack what enemy. Secondly, the number to the left of their health bar will show you how many 'turns' are left until they attack. This will also help you to decide in what order you should attack your enemies and if you can kill one before he has a chance to get to his next attack. Thirdly, there is an orb to the left of the health bars (where the turn indicator number is) that you will see filling up as the battle progresses. Once this orb is full, the enemy can unleash a powerful attack, so try to kill them before their orb fills. * Upgrading and Evolving In order to progress in the game, you will need to upgrade and 'evolve' your cards. - UPGRADING your card is the act of simply raising its level. It is also worth noting that the level of any card cannot exceed 'your' current in-game level. When you upgrade a card, the stats will increase, making it a more powerful fighter. There are 2 ways to upgrade cards * By playing the game, your cards in your deck will gain exp after each battle. * You can obtain EXP cards in game that can be used to manually add extra exp to the card and thus upgrade them faster. - EVOLVING your card is the process by which you can change any 2-Star card into a 5-Star Card over time. Like upgrading, evolving will also increase the stats of your card as you progress, but you will get a HUGE stat bonus as the 'star level' increases.In order to evolve, you need materials. These materials can be collected in-game as you finish battles and also can be collected as gifts and daily rewards. The evolution of a card from it's simple 2-Star form to its maximum form will take 18 steps. For Example. You start with a 2-Star card, let's say Queen Mariana, and evolve it once, it will then become Queen Mariana+1.Evolve this card 4 more times and it will become Queen Mariana+5.Evolve it once more and you will see it become a 3-Star card.Essentially the 6th evolve will take it to the next star stage. But to put it simply, you need to constantly upgrade AND evolve your cards for them to reach their maximum potential as a level 60 5-Star card. * Information at a Glance When looking at the icon for your characters, you will see 4 important pieces of information. - At the top left, you can see the element that they belong to. In this instance you will see this is an Earth Disciple - At the top right you will see the card's current level. Here he is Lv20 - Along the bottom left of the card, you will see stars. And this shows how evolved the card is. This example is a 3-Star card. - At the bottom right is a number showing what stage of evolution the current star level is. This number can go up to 5 before you will achieve the next star level